


My turn loba

by Revenant_Simp



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Holding Hands, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revenant_Simp/pseuds/Revenant_Simp
Summary: Just as a note, this is between human revenant and loba, not robot rev
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Revenant
Kudos: 5





	My turn loba

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a note, this is between human revenant and loba, not robot rev

It was hard for Kaleb to muster up the strength to say he loved her. I mean..who wouldn't. She's a beautiful woman who melts his heart everytime she looks at him. And the way she softly cups his cheek, so tender and lovingly makes him think that maybe she feels the same way. But he knows she would never admit that. 

Everytime he tries to flirt with her she turns red and tries to change the subject. Kaleb thought it was just sexual feelings at first. And it was. The way she took total control of him in bed. The way she managed to make him feel something no other woman could. And he only took them as sexual feelings for a few months. But as time passed, and the more lipstick marks that covered his neck and body, he knew it had grown into something much greater. Maybe he had romantic feelings for her. Kaleb never complained about the lipstick stains however, he infact loved them, thinking of them as lobas marks to symbolise who he belonged to. She could be so possessive and in total control of him when they were fucking, but when they weren't, the way she kissed him ever so softly? Pulling him in close to embrace him? It made his heart skip a beat. He knew that loba deserved happiness, and with the ways she acted around him, maybe..just maybe he could be the one to provide that for her. 

Kaleb tried to give back to her, tried to act romantic for her just like she always did for him. And yes she did become flustered at the talk, but she always tried to change it by flirting him up instead. Pushing up to a wall and cooing him about how he tried to push her buttons. He knew that she was good at hiding her emotions. Kaleb knew that she had been starved of love and romance for so long, that it was hard for her to truly love someone. 

At least, that's what he thought...

But lobas feelings did match Kaleb. Every flirtatious look that he gave her, every soft kiss he tried to plant on her, it never went unnoticed. And everytime she rode Kaleb in bed, she dreamed of the day when he finally was the one on top. The one who was showing the affection to her. Or after they both finished work, instead of kaleb just coming round and leaving on the night, she dreamt of softly holding him in her arms, and how Kaleb would still be there in her arms when she woke up. She tried to suppress these thoughts 

But they both had the same feelings about each other. It's just that neither of them wanted to admit it. 

Tonight...kaleb would be the one to tell her that though. So when the pair walked into loba's home after a busy night of stealing jewellery, she excused herself as she went to hang up the necklace that she stole. 

Kaleb let her wander off, sitting down in her living room to think about what he wanted to say to her, before finally figuring out the words that he wanted to say to her. He managed to find her hanging up the necklace in a big rounded room, surround by artifacts and jewellery that the pair have stolen together. Kaleb stood at the doorframe, pressing his head along the frame as he admired the beautiful woman from afar

"I think this necklace is beautiful, wouldn't you agree Kaleb" as she sighs at the necklace before slowly making her way towards him, placing one of her hands on the doorway. He'd be lying if he said his heart didn't skip a beat when he saw her beautiful brown eyes sparkle at him

"Yes...I think you are" he tries to mutter out, which is met by a soft laugh from loba, who used one of her free hands to pull at his chin to inspect him. She always did it to him. Maybe just to see if there was anywhere to mark him. Or maybe..just maybe, it was her looking at another prized possession.

"And how many times did it take for you to practice that one babe?" She mockingly says to him, as she kisses along his neck slightly. His heart almost lunged out of his chest when she started to trail a finger along his chest, and kaleb was about to squirm out of her hold before she spoke softer to him. "I have a little gift for you"

"So..so do I"

Loba paused as she briefly stood back from kaleb, a smirk on her face. Her soft red painted lips part slightly in surprise as her eyebrows burrowed slightly, and kaleb couldn't help but look at how much more beautiful it made her.

"You'll...get it in the bedroom though loba". Lobas eyes widen slightly before a smirk runs across her face as she sucks slightly on kalebs neck. "I'll be waiting waiting big boy. But let me give you your present first"

Loba stepped back slightly, pulling out a small box that housed a ring inside of it. She knew that it wasn't much, but for Kaleb, it was the best thing in the world. She bent down to meet his finger, sliding the ring on his finger before teasingly sucking on it before moving away, causing kaleb to squirm slightly. She chuckles as she stands back up and ushers him away, allowing her to prepare herself in the bedroom.

Having the ring on his finger from a woman that he loved gave kaleb a bit more confidence in what he wanted to try with her tonight. And as he reached her door to knock, she was already yanking him into the room, holding him up against the door and kissing him.

Tonight loba wasn't wearing what she usually wore. Instead of wearing her usual favourite dress, she opted to strip down into a red lacy lingerie that showed pretty much everything off to kaleb, as she started to untie her braids to let her long brown hair fall down to her hips.

Kalebs arms immediately shot up in the air as he tried to escape her grasp, but that just made it easier for loba, who smiled as she laced her fingers into his, before resting kalebs arms above his head as he soon let's out a moan in her mouth, which is rewarded with a soft chuckle as she moves her lips slowly towards his neck

"W-wait loba!" Kaleb manages to mutter out as lobas lips reach his neck. She immediately pulls herself away to look up at him, her eyes growing wider signalling how much she wants this. She let's go of his hands as she backs up from him, which allows kaleb to finally chuckle at her "It's not that I don't want you loba. I just, wanted to experiment with something else"

"What? You want to try bondage? Cause I'm sure I can-"

It's hard for kaleb to think or say straight with her idly kissing at his neck, hitting all the right spots to make his hips jerk, before he manages to choke out "I want to take care of you tonight"

Then it was lobas turn to choke as she looked up at kaleb flustered and confused. She obviously looks apprehensive and is about to say something before kaleb stops her. "I promise that if you don't like it I'll stop immediately". And with that promise, kaleb finally had the chance he had dreamed about for so long

"Go on then big boy. Show me what you've got". He can tell from her face that she is embarrassed at the idea. Sure she was still smiling at kaleb, but it wasn't as big as usual. Her voice was still playful, signifying to kaleb that she does want it deep down, but is embarrassed for not being in control for once. But he would make sure he made her trust him by showing her just how much he cares for her.

Kaleb started gentle with her, just to try and get her warmed up to the idea of letting him be in control. He started simple with a makeout session with her, pushing her slowly onto the bed as he straddles her. She can feel the heat that is coming off of his body, and even she can't deny how good it made her feel. Kaleb leans down to her face, brushing aside some of the hair strands that are blocking his view of her eyes as he lovingly strokes her cheekbone with a smile. He doesn't take full control however. He let's her guide her hands down to his hips and down his trousers slightly so she can feel his skin, but he would lead her into the kiss. 

Kaleb smiles as he licks into her mouth, causing her to moan slightly as her hips press up against his. Kaleb smiles as he follows her, pushing his hips down slightly to provide some pressure on her, before letting out a broken moan as lobas hands slide their way down to his ass, tugging on it slightly. 

She's trying to take control of him again. Sure he does really like that, but tonight is his turn to comfort and take control of her. 

Kaleb immediately parts from the kiss, where he chuckles to himself as loba let's out a soft whine. However she let's out an even bigger whine when kaleb lifts up lobas arms from his trousers and placing them on the headboard, interlocking his fingers with hers and placing his lips just out of her reach, causing her to groan in frustration. 

"What? Do you want me to say please? To beg for you to kiss me?"

Kaleb smirks "it'd be a good start loba wouldn't you think?" As he says in a mocking tone as lobas eyes narrow as she looks up at him. Her fingers squirming as kaleb looks down at her with a micheavous look in his eyes as he waits patiently for her to ask for it

"Ple.." but she manages to stop herself and exhale as a red flush comes across her face. She rolls her hips upwards to try and signal that she wants him inside of her, which kaleb tried his best to ignore, because he knew how much loba liked to be like this deep down

"Okay fine! Please babe do something else. Please don't tease me like this" as she begs her prettiest up to kaleb before she quickly exhales. Her cheeks again becoming red as she pouts her lips up at him. He knew how embarrassed having to beg made her, so he made sure to kiss her again to try and soothe away her embarrassment from the situation. 

He murmurs softly against her mouth which she doesn't manage to catch as he makes his way down to her neck, kissing at it softly, causing a small moan of pleasure to escape her mouth. 

Kaleb let's go of her hands, but is happy to see that she keeps them in the same position as he slowly removes her lingerie, showing off her naked body to him. It was even more beautiful then he imagined. And he couldn't help but admire the small silver and gold piercings that she had placed in her nipples. 

Kaleb presses his mouth down on her chest, slowly moving his mouth towards her nipples as he cups each breast with his hands, as loba breaths lowly in anticipation as he mouths around her nipple, kissing it softly. He can't really be blamed for taking his time with her. This is the first time he's ever been able to fully see her like this, at his mercy. And he wanted to enjoy every second of it. 

Kaleb smiles up at loba before taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking slightly, flicking his tongue ever so delicately which makes loba throw her head back in pleasure. 

Kaleb smiles as he soon finishes suckling on her nipple, planting his face inside her chest. "You're so beautiful you know that?" Of course kaleb meant that, but he also knew how much loba would like him to say it. He smiles as he softly kisses his way down her stomach, before reaching her underwear. "May I?"

Loba eagerly nods, as kaleb slips away her underwear, flinging them to the side, now leaving loba completely naked infront of him. 

Kaleb smiles as he gently starts to rub at her clit, causing loba to fling her head backwards and moan lowly, her cheeks reddening again. 

He plays with her a little longer before slowly slipping his fingers out, causing loba to let out a loud whimper. "How about you let me be on top tonight hmm?" He asks quietly, which let's her know that he wants that, but also that he won't if that's something that she doesn't want.

"P-please! I want you to be inside of me. I want to feel you inside of me. Please babe" loba says in near desperation as she looks up at kaleb. Kaleb flushes at being called that, as she smiles and sits up on her elbows and knees to see him better 

As she did that, kaleb saw a sight that he has seen for too many times. She was in admiration for him. Loba's lips parted as she moved her pupils all around kalebs body before locking them again with his eyes, then down to his crotch, then back again at his eyes with a smirk. "Let me..see your cock babe"

In a matter of seconds, kaleb obliges, removing his shirt and trousers and flinging them to the side. As he goes to remove his underwear, loba already has a few fingers slid down there, pulling them down in excitement.

And with that, his cock is on full display for loba, already hard and dripping with precum from seeing how willing and beautiful she looked earlier in the night. Loba smiled up at kaleb as she wrapped her arms around his thighs, slowly lowering her mouth onto his cock, a small moan escaping her mouth as she takes him in fully. 

Kaleb let's a hand fall down to her hair, tugging on it slightly, which causes loba to flush slightly. The feeling of lobas warm mouth slowly edging him closer and closer to an orgasm usually makes him blush. But this time, with every movement when she looks up at you with such admiration? That's what was getting him going

Loba let's him take the lead again, allowing him to slowly move his hips at his own pace to gain control again over her. But as he goes to moan, something else escapes his mouth "fuck...you're so beautiful loba"

The two look at each other and flush, fueling both of their emotions as kaleb drops his head back slightly to moan, but happy to hear the same moan back at him as loba licks up and down his cock "you have...no idea how good that f-feels". Loba again flushes which surprised kaleb, cause he never expected her to react so well to his voice. He smiles down at the beautiful woman before his hips buck, and his cock erupts cum into her mouth. Loba looks up at kaleb again, parting her lips slightly to show the cum that she collected from him, before swallowing it slowly.

That was too much for kaleb

"R-ready loba?" as he moves his cock inches away from her entrance, before stopping as he meets her sex, slowly grinding the tip inside of her. Loba nods quickly as she squirms to reach her arms up to hold onto him, but kaleb still doesn't put himself inside her yet, instead humming to himself "I asked you a question loba"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes I am ready for you inside of me! All I want is you babe!" Loba whines again as she tries to push her hips forwards so he presses inside of her. Kaleb smiles, following her motion as he slowly slips inside of her, granting them both a long moan

Kaleb smiles as loba drags her nails along his back, digging down into it slightly, her face contorted as her head is tilted to the side, with pleasure written written over it, which made kaleb proud knowing how much him being on top excited her. this caused kalebs emotions to swell up more, which he tried his best to swallow down

The feelings are pushed down further when kaleb moves his hands down to hold onto her breasts, with his heart racing again however when loba moves her hands down to connect her fingers with his. His breath hitches slightly at the contact, but he knows that he can get away with that as simply being inside her.

Her soft moans and her fingers squeezing with his start to become too much for kaleb, who lifts loba up and places her on top of him. "R-ride me babe"

Kalebs breath quickens as loba leans forward and starts to ride him, moving herself a couple of inches off his cock each time. His toes start to curl when loba moves his hands away from her chest and down to her sides, signifying her allowing him to help her. 

"Y-you're so handsome kaleb" loba breathlessly says when kaleb shuts his eyes. And when he opens them up again slightly, he sees total pleasure written again across loba's face. Shes starting to pant softly, her hips are starting to buck. And her eyebrows are furrowed in a look of pleasure. 

That was enough motivation for kaleb, who moved his hands towards her hips, allowing him to take control of his movement, pushing himself in and out of loba slowly, causing loba to moan loudly, trying to silence her moan by pressing her lips onto Kaleb's.

Kaleb moans into her mouth as loba starts to suck on his tongue, feeling her follow the motion as she soon follows his moan with a soft moan in her throat 

Loba breaks the kiss as she tucks herself into kalebs neck. She rests her hands on his back, scrapping them down slightly as kaleb again let's out a soft moan at the feeling. Loba soon whines into kalebs ear as she feels her walls clench "Fuck- fuck me. Fuck. Kaleb!"

"I love you kaleb!" Which immediately makes him whine as his heart almost beats out of his chest, thinking that he didn't just hear what she said properly. But as she moves her lips across his neck to kiss him softly, she says "I love you so much" again to him, causing him to moan loudly.

"L-let me c-cum inside you babe. Please..please" 

Kalebs eyes close shut as he feels himself cum hard inside of her, with her following not long after. Her nails running all along his back as she plants desperate kisses along his face and neck to try and quiet down her moans, however letting a few escape when she moves past his ear.

As kaleb and loba are coming down from it, kaleb slowly lowers loba off of him, holding her softly in his arms as he presses his forehead against hers, comforting her until she normalises her breathing. He watches as she moves strands of hair from her face, allowing him to see her glittering eyes again, as he holds her tight to help control her breathing.

"So...I figured you wasn't going to say you loved me during that, so...I thought that I should-"

"Wait you knew I loved you?" As kaleb moves his head slightly so he can look at her properly.

"I mean, I guessed you did"

"You guessed?" As he let's out a distraughted cry, however is soon calmed down by loba who lovingly strokes his cheekbone with a smile, however she has some uncertainty in her eyes

"Well...you should know that I love you too loba" as he pulls her in for one final kiss on her lips, lingering there for some time as he pulls her body against his

"I know babe" as she moves away from the kiss and smiles up at kaleb. "And as long as we both know it...I'm happy"

"Me too loba"

She smiles as she playfully smacks his ass, causing a small moan to escape kalebs mouth as she cries out in victory

And finally, kaleb can finally admit how much he loves her. The woman who can satisfy his every needs


End file.
